¿que demonios?
by regeryyentha
Summary: este no era su dia , despiertas y este no mi cuerpo... mal resumen lose .-.
1. Chapter 1

Olii tengo PRISA! Asi qe notas rapidas

-ketekyou hitman no me pertenece ya saben de quien es .-.?

-mala ortografia por prisa

-parejas

Hibari x tsuna

Yamamoto x gokudera

Reborn x lambo

Mucura x byakuran

Mas…

* * *

¿Qué demonios?

Perfecto…

Ese día se podía decir perfecto.

El sol alumbraba tranquilamente, sin picar y dar suficiente luz para todos, las nubes eran un perfecto adorno para el bello cielo y no habían amenazas de lluvia y tormenta, el viento se pasaba tranquilamente por la habitación, en donde un bulto trataba lo más posible de alejarse del sol que lo amenazaban con despertarlo, además de que su misión era impedir que valla al mundo de Morfeo.

—mhn —se movía incomodo en su cuarto

— ¡TSU-KUN! , ya levántate, ¡Tsu-kun! —se removía incomodo, pero decidió que despertar era lo mejor, tranquilamente se dirigió al cuarto del baño — ¿Porque me duele tanto la cabeza? — no había notado la pálida mano con las que se rascaba la cabeza tranquilamente y tampoco había notado que veía las cosas un poco más altas de lo normal.

— En fin, otro día como todos —murmuro mientras entraba en el cuarto del baño. Levanto sus ojos con pereza y se miro al espejo… ¿Ojos grises? conocía esos ojos.

1...2...3

— ¿¡HI! —fue un grito que se pudo haber oído hasta el mínimo rincón del mundo.

Nana se preocupo, pero decidió mejor seguir cocinando.

-(-)-

Se miraba una y otra vez el cuerpo. ¡Maldición! , ni siquiera le quedaba la pijama de la estúpida vaca… Un aura demoníaca envolvió el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Lo único que le gustaba era esos ojos verdes…

-(-)-

— ¿quién eres tú? , yo soy Lambo, ¿quién soy yo? soy Lambo — cantaba alegremente el infante de 5 años mientras se dirigía a la cocina, no sin antes saludarse al espejo — ¿quién eres tú? ... Ya no soy Lambo — susurro tristemente.

-(-)-

—Takeshi es hora de levantarse — le decía su viejo, lo volteo a ver y vio que este lo miraba interrogante ¿Qué pasaba? su padre salió por la puerta de su cuarto.

—Estos muchachos de ahora y su modas locas – escucho antes de salir, extrañado se paro y fue al cuarto de su baño…

Primero sonrió

Después se asusto

Ahora

¿Por qué rayos tenía el pelo color plateado?

-(-)-

Se acaba de levantar, ahora se bañara, desayunara y se irá con su querido décimo a la escuela…esos eran sus planes hasta que se levanto al cuarto del baño

— ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA ME PAREZCO AL ESTUPIDO BEISBOLISTA? —ese grito se pudo haber oído fácil hasta la otra manzana.

-(-)-

—kufufu, puede ser interesante —decía ahora el peliblanco mientras se tocaba sus cabellos blancos y miraba sus ojos violetas — kufufu realmente esto puede ser interesante.

— ¿Mukuro-sama? – pregunto tímidamente Chrome. El ahora ojivioleta volteo y levanto una ceja, si no mal recuerdo enfrente del estaba la chica que había vencido M.M, la obsesionada con el arcobaleno del sol ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Sabe porque soy Bianchi-san? – ese era su nombre…espera… ¿POR QUE CHROME ES ESA TAL BIANCHI?

— ¿Chrome? —pregunto extrañado y se extraño mas al ver que esta asentía tímidamente, suspiro tal vez batallaría más de lo deseado…

— ¡Mukuro-san! – ese grito los hizo a ambos voltear y vieron a ¿Chikusa? gritarle, que raro a menos de que… — ¡Ken! – dijeron los 2 sorprendidos y Ken asintió, primero su mirada era de miedo y después se transformo en sorpresa al ver que…

— ¡El idiota blanco y la obsesionada enamorada! – Grito ahora el peliazul y ambos se extrañaron – ¡Mukuro-sama y la tonta también! – grito, a ambos se les hacia extraño que Chikusa gritara tanto….

—donde esta Chikusa? – pregunto Mukuro

—Aquí – se oye la voz apagada de Ken y los 3 voltearon, viendo a un antipático Ken recargado, Mukuro se golpeo levemente la frente esto sería más complicado de lo que creía.

-(-)-

Se levanto y se miro al espejo y después sonrió despreocupadamente.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir porque soy Mukuro-chan? – pregunto divertidamente mientras observaba los ojos bicolor que tanto le gustaban.

-(-)-

Haru se miraba su cuerpo y se veía tímidamente, los ojos color naranja y sus cabellos cobrizos, no es tan malo ahora solo faltaba hablar con Kyoko y decirle que no dijeran nada, para no asustar a las demás.

Diviso un cabello color castaño oscuro, sonrió, era Kyoko.

-(-)-

Miraba su cuerpo moreno, bien dotado , hay que admitir que el mono ese tenía un cuerpo de un buen gusto , se toco levemente con la morena mano , la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y miro sus ojos grises , eran lindos , sus ojos eran lindos , tenían bastante toque de seguridad e inocencia , miro sus cabellos blancos a tal punto de parecer grises en pequeñas puntas hacia arriba.

Se sonrojo, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara el mono del extremo?, ¡que ahorita seguramente estaba en su cuerpo!

-(-)-

Se levanto y sintió un peso extra pero decidió no darle importancia, fue a visitar a su hermanita, que extraño, ella no estaba, oh bueno, se daría una ducha extrema e iría a la escuela a tratar de convencer a Sawada de que se uniera al club de boxeo, se mira al espejo...

— ¡AL EXTREMO! ¿¡QUE HACE HANA AQUÍ! — grito más fuerte que sus normales gritos.

-(-)-

Se levantaba de la mansión varia tranquilamente, se dirigía al baño y….

—¡VOI! , ¡¿Por qué mierda tengo el cuerpo de Xanxus? – ese grito despertó a todos los Varia que rápidamente se dirigían al ruido que provenía del baño.

— ¿Jefe? — Pregunto Levi — ¿Por qué grita?

—No soy Xanxus soy… — una pistola amenaza la cabeza morena.

—Basura, podrías explicarme ¿Por qué rayos estoy en tu cuerpo? — la pistola amenazaba los cabellos negros que sudaban, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero preguntar – mira su cuerpo – ¡VOI! ¡¿Por qué rayos estas en mi cuerpo?

Los varias observan todo sorprendidos pero después Levi se puso a llorar que quien de los 2 era su boss, que si era una prueba que le habían puesto y más cosas sin sentido, Belphegor reía divertido con sus shishishi, Lussuria lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿ahora que haría?, sus hijos empezarían una disputa y ella como su mama no podía permitirse eso y Mammon observaba todo aburrido, si no tenía que ver con el dinero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-(-)-

—Hibari , Hibari – esa alarma lo había despertado , era hora de pararse y morder unos cuantos herbívoros , se levanto desganado mientras se estiraba tranquilamente , y se rascaba los castaños cabellos , se levanto y… era su imaginación o las cosas habían crecido, se encogió de hombros, debió de ser su imaginación.

Se dirigió tranquilamente al baño, su día sería normal, mordería hasta la muerte a los herbívoros que trataran de destruir la paz en su amada ciudad, pero primero se lavaría la cara para despertar, se miro al espejo, ¿desde cuándo tenia ojos cafés?

Espera…esos ojos yo los conozco, eran de ese omnívoro llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi, se miro mas y…

—Los modere hasta la muerte – susurro

Iba a morder a la muerte al estúpido herbívoro que le había hecho esa broma.

-(-)-

Tsuna corría desesperado por su casa, mientras trataba por todos los medios evitar que alguien viera su ahora nuevo cuerpo, pero al momento de tratar de bajar tranquilamente las escaleras tropezó con sus nuevos pies y cayó torpemente, mientras hacía todo el ruido posible.

—ni siendo Hibari-san puedo dejar de ser tan dame – dijo mas para sí que para otro.

—dame Tsuna – esa voz la conocía, esa voz…le recorrió un escalofrió, termino volteando temerosamente solo para encontrarse a ¿Lambo? que lo miraba seriamente.

—Re-Reborn – pregunto temeroso y este asintió.

1…2…3

— ¿Por que eres Hibari?

— ¿Por que eres Lambo?

OK este día no era un día normal, ¡es oficial!

* * *

Tengo bastante prisa , disculpen los errores

Llegando creare el capitulo 2

Eso dependiendo cuantos reviews decida!


	2. Chapter 2

Rege: no hay perdon lo iba a subir el domingo D:! gomen TwT

Aito: me vale solo subelo y ya ¬¬ la gente te descuartizara después

Rege: eres muy malo ai-chan T.T

Aito: tu me haces ser malo ¬¬ di tus notas

Rege: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertence y pues nose que mas .-.

Aito: pon tu fic

Rege: hai hai u.u en serio gomen

Aito: tu no tienes igual ¬¬

* * *

_**Regeryyentha scheiidl estudios: D**_

_**Presenta:**_

¡¿Qué demonios?

Capitulo 2

Hubo un tétrico silencio de unos 2 o 3 minutos en donde nadie decía nada…solo había silencio, un gran e incomodo silencio, nada… los 2 no decían absolutamente nada, no porque no quisieran si no porque no sabían que decir, muchas preguntas rondaban sus mentes, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? o ¿Por qué? llegaron a esa situación, entonces el sicario se desespero y…

—Habla o te mato aquí sin más –declaro mientras buscaba su pistola entre sus ropas.

—¡Hiiii! – Se puso sus manos al frente mientras las movía de un lado a otro, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse y esperando el golpe letal – ¡Reborn no! –este únicamente abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Después él de ojos verdes sonrió en forma sádica, nunca pensó encontrar a Hibari de ese modo, gritando al más estilo dame-Tsuna, cuando recordó una cosa… ¡ahorita estaba en el cuerpo de la vaca estúpida! Así que seguramente león debe estar con él, ante este descubrimiento se limito a ver enojado al pelinegro que hacia su mejor intento de protegerse.

1….

2…

3…

¿Nada?, ¿Qué pasa?

Abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta, ¡es cierto! , Reborn ahorita no esta en su cuerpo y no tiene por que amenazarlo ni nada, no tenía a León para torturarlo, sonrió con alegría mientras mencionaba

—Al fin no me po…—pero una patada no tan fuerte aunque si los suficiente para noquearlo, lo callo, cayendo desmayado segundos después.

—Aunque este en un cuerpo diferente sigue siendo tu tutor, dame-Tsuna, hasta el final – miro el cuerpo inconciente, mientras suspiraba, nunca se imagino ver a Hibari tan inútil. Solo queda una pregunta que hacerse, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que despierte su dame alumno.

¡¿Quién fue tan estúpido para causar su propia muerte?

-(-)-

Caminaba con un aura tan temible que asustaba a cualquiera, incluso Hibird se alejaba los mas posible de el, la gente lo miraba curioso, ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchachito que se veía tan amable e inocente provocara un aura que te dejara helado con solo sentirla?

Sus ojos castaños se movían de un lado a otro mirando los edificios, mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la escuela, ese herbívoro perdedor, siempre llegaba tarde así que ¿por que

la prisa?, cierto, quería su cuerpo para golpear a los estúpidos herbívoros que le habían jugado tan mala broma.

—Van a morir – el aura comenzaba a crecer mas fuerte, permitiendo que toda persona que se acercara lo suficiente, se alejara rápidamente por el miedo que tenían.

¡¿Cómo era posible que ese niño tan pequeño provocara tanto miedo?

-(-)-

En la residencia Sawada, se paraba tranquilamente extrañada de no sentir su cabello largo, pero en fin, este día será como cualquier otro, fue al baño para bañarse y arreglase

—será como cualquier otro – se estiro – ayudare a mama y... —esperen, porque sentía algo rara su vista, levanto su mano y la vio pequeña y pálida.

Se paro minutos después y caminando tranquilamente al baño, se metió y miro al espejo mas cercano y….

Cabellera morada al casi tono del violeta

Ojos violetas

Y un parche en forma de calavera

— ¿Soy Chrome? – preguntaba tranquilamente, mientras se examinaba lentamente.

-(-)-

Habían pasado dos o tres minutos , sus ojos examinaban al pelinegro desmayado, dormía pacíficamente en el piso, esta bien, lo dejaría dormir un rato mas, ahora necesitan pensar que van a hacer con eso….y…¡al demonio lo va a despertar!

Se acerco a paso lento y proporcionándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza, con una fuerza que logro despertar a Tsuna de un golpe.

—hiiii – grito espantado y miro a Lambo extrañado – ¿Lambo? – Le da una sonrisa llena de alivio, a lo mejor todo era un sueño – tuve un extraño sueño, en donde cambiaba de cuerpo con Hibari y… – al ver la mirada fría que le mandaba el ojiverde, el de ojos grises, supo que no era un sueño

—Dime que tu no eres Reborn – se deprimió mentalmente y Reborn suspiro, se veía tan patético.

—y que si soy – se cruzo de brazos serio y ¨Hibari¨ levanto una ceja extrañado, ver a Lambo tan serio a sus cinco años de edad, le hacía sentirse extraño.

—Entonces – mira sus pálidas manos y suspira – soy Hibari-san – susurra depresivamente — ¿Entonces cuantos hemos cambiado de cuerpo? – Reborn lo piensa

—Pues hasta el momento que yo sepa, solo es la vaca estúpida, Hibari tu y yo– menciona mientras sus ojos verdes se cerraban brevemente y se volvían a abrir.

—Dime que haremos – lo ve preocupado y los ojos del infante lo miran fijamente.

—Por el momento ve a la escuela y habla con Hibari –responde y Tsuna asintió mientras se paraba.

—Yo buscare a la vaca estúpida, para que no haga idioteces con mi cuerpo – menciono y se dirigía a paso lento a la cocina

—¡espera Reborn! – Llamo Tsuna y este volteo – no seria extraño que mama viera un poco serio a Lambo y a un escandaloso y molesto Reborn – callo al sentir el aura asesina del pelinegro.

—Ya lose – lo mira enojado – tú – apunta con el dedo –encárgate de tu cuerpo y el de Hibari – camina tranquilamente hacia el pasillo – yo me encargo del mió y el de la vaca estúpida – Tsuna rogó a todos los cielo que Lambo no estuviera haciendo nada estúpido en el cuerpo de Reborn

—pobre Lambo – susurro y se fue a la escuela tranquilamente.

-(-)-

Caminaba tranquilamente, no, más bien forzaba a sus pies a caminar lo más rápido que pudieran a casa de cierto pelinegro.

¡¿Ahora qué hacia?, siendo el estúpido friki del béisbol ….no podía….tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando choco con alguien, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que terminaron cayendo uno sobre el otro y el ahora pelinegro estando arriba de la persona.

—¡escucha idiota! – grito lo mas fuerte que podía, no estaba de humor para andar aguantado al primer idiota que se le ocurría toparse con el e iba a comenzar a soltar maldiciones, cuando diviso unos cabellos plateados, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para ver mejor esa cabellera.

— ¿q-que? – empezaba a tartamudear por la sorpresa

—Ma, ma tranquilo – esa voz ¡era su voz! – no paso nada , además de que… – su sonrisa despreocupada salio al aire y Gokudera pensó que se veía idiota, pero desapareció al ver quien estaba frente a él — ¿Gokudera? – pregunto extrañado, enfrente de el estaba el pelinegro que tanto estaba buscando y estaba sonrojado, bien se veía lindo sonrojado, pero no le quedaba para nada la mirada fulminantemente que le mandaba

—Soy yo, a quien mas esperabas idiota – se cruzo de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, peli plata se limito a sonreír despreocupado.

—Maaa – le dice alegre – se que me dijiste, que nunca fuera a buscarte y que si lo hiciera lo hiciera por una buena razón – le sonríe un poco nervioso

—tch – "dice" mientras voltea a otro lado sonrojado.

—Pero creo que ahorita si es una buena razón ¿no crees? – le dice nervioso

-(-)-

Miraba como el peli plata estaba sentando tranquilamente en el sillón, mientras parte de su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su mano, tenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba tranquilamente la copa de vino que tenia en su mano desocupado

—¡vooiiii! Xanxus – llamo o mejor dicho grito Squalo.

El peli plata lo mira y volvió a tomar de su copa.

—No me ignores bastardo – le dice con enojo — ¿Qué haremos ahora? – le pregunta preocupado

—... – no decía nada y tomaba tranquilamente de su copa de vino

—voiii Xanxus – le dice llamando su atención

—…—seguía bebiendo de su copa

— ¡No me ignores bastardo! –le grita y ahora el peli plata lo mira enojado

—Cállate escoria – le dice y el pelinegro calla – no sé, ya te quedo claro, no sé qué hacer, solo se me ocurre que finjamos ser el otro frente a los demás – el pelinegro lo miro fulminantemente

—Los Varia ya saben Xanxus – se cruzo de brazos

—Ya se escoria – lo mira mal – pero los demás no saben así que grábate esto, si me entero que alguien mas sabe de esta estupidez – sonríe tétricamente – tu pagaras las consecuencias – el pelinegro solo asiente

-(-)-

—Escúchame bien mono – le decía la peligris cruzada de brazos, mientras suspiraba, al ver su cuerpo saltando ligeramente con emoción –estate quieto mono del extremo

—¡al extremo! ¡Quiero saber! ¡¿Por que cambiamos de cuerpo? – gritaba y saltaba mas fuerte, manteniendo su manos en puños a la altura de su pecho, el peliblanco solo se tapo los oídos fuertemente – que te calles – le dice enojada

—¡pero quiero saber! – No paraba de gritar – ¡quiero saber al extremo! – no dejaba de gritar y si seguía gritando, ella no respondía

—Guarda silencio mono – por eso no le gustaban, los niños, eran tan inmaduros y no podían guardar la calma.

—¡pero quiero saber! – no paraba de gritar, la estaba exasperando.

— ¡cállate! – Por fin la pelinegra guardo silencio – mira no se que rayos esta pasando aquí, ni como yo estoy en tu cuerpo, ni tu en el mío – sus ojos grises mostraban miedo y por primera vez el pelinegro le dijo con calma

—opino que lo primero que debemos hacer es fingir ser el otro por el momento hasta saber que hacer – susurra con un aire maduro y Hana abre los ojos sorprendida , mientras lo mira anonado , había actuado muy maduro , no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¡fingir ser Hana al extremo! – grito con la mano en el puño.

Hana suspiro mientras lo miraba ir hacia la escuela, esta bien eso había durado muy poco.

-(-)-

Kyoko y Haru iban agarradas de la mano, mientras tranquilamente llegaban a la escuela, habían decidido que lo mejor seria fingir ser la otra y actuar como si nada, hasta que se les ocurriera otra cosa, llegaron a Namimori chuu y Kyoko miro a Haru.

— ¿segura que estarás bien Haru?

— ¡Haru hará su mejor esfuerzo desu! – Sonrió con hiperactividad – fingirá ser Kyoko mejor que la propia Kyoko – le dijo alegremente y la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras a paso lento se iba a hacia la escuela Midori.

—Cuento contigo– le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

Ahora la de pelo color cobrizo suspiro, ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Levanto su vista y vio al prefecto de Namimori que corría… ¿desesperado? , se encogió de hombros, a lo mejor tenía bastantes ganas de ver a su amada escuela.

Se metió al salón de Kyoko, lo bueno de cambiar cuerpos, es que estaba en el cuerpo de la chica que le gustaba a Tsuna-san

-(-)-

—Bien – el peliblanco sonrió, mientras miraba a la ahora pelirosa y sus demás compañeros – lo que haremos será… — todos miraron atentos – no saldremos, hasta que sepa donde esta mi cuerpo – todos asintieron

—pero…Mukuro-sama – dice Bianchi tímidamente y este la mira – lo que quiero decir es que si tu estas en el cuerpo de Byakuran-san y…

— ¿Byakuran no estará en tu cuerpo? Mukuro-san – completo Ken apático, mientras que Chikusa asiente rápidamente, en ese momento Mukuro cayo en cuenta…

¡¿Qué estaría haciendo ese pervertido con su cuerpo?

Unos leves toques a la puerta, dejaron a todos con un escalofrió, Mukuro suspiro y se levanto tranquilamente, mientras abre la puerta, pero unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y logro divisar su cabellera de piña.

—Mukuro-chan – le dice Byakuran alegre – que bueno que te encuentro, quiero saber ¿qué paso? – sonríe infantilmente

Y Mukuro sintió un escalofrió viéndose sonreír así.

— ¿qué haces aquí? y ¿cómo sabias que yo esta en tu cuerpo? – le pregunta sorprendido

Byakuran ríe – fácil, si yo estoy en tu cuerpo tu estas en el mió – sigue sonriendo –pero ahora ¿que haremos?

—Ahorita lo más importante es encontrar el cuerpo de Chrome – le dijo como si nada y ahora el peli azul asiente divertido.

Pero por la puerta un aura oscura, empezaba a rodear a la habitación dejando a todos asustados, el peliblanco junto con el peli azul sonreían, Ken abría los ojos, Chikusa temblaba de miedo y Chrome miraba hacia la puerta tranquilamente.

—Mukuro-san – dice Chrome y este la mira dando a entender que la escucha – creo que no hace falta encontrar mi cuerpo –este asiente, mientras el aura que aumenta.

-(-)-

Caminaba los mas rápido posible, su cuerpo, ¡su cuerpo!, ¡¿Dónde esta su cuerpo? , no se fijo que se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Suspira, dame-Tsuna una vez dame-Tsuna por siempre, se levanto y con volvió a caminar con prisa.

Corrió mas al notar que podía divisar los edificios de la escuela, corrió con más fuerza, sintió la extraña mirada de todos, ¿Por qué lo miraban así?

1…2….3

Cayó de cuenta y por poco evito gritar como niña.

¡¿El famoso prefecto corriendo como asustado? , ¡Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte si se enterara! , miro como todos lo miraban extrañados y trato de enviarles una mirada mortal, pero solo tuvo como efecto una tierna, que provoco escalofríos en la mayoría y que dejaran de verlo.

No era lo que tenia pensando…pero era casi el mismo efecto, ¿no?

—Herbívoro – volteo asustado, solo para encontrarse con el mismo, cruzado de brazos y que lo miraba mortalmente

Está bien, se veía algo raro así.

—H-H-Hibari-san –pregunte y este solo le respondía enviándole sus miradas de veneno

Continuara

* * *

Rege: bueno antes que nada , gomen lizy onee-san tu fic estara listo hasta el miércoles TwT lo juro a mas tardar el jueves TwT

Aito: no le creas nada ¬¬ asi dice

Rege: por eso lo juro y oigan :B! es mi cumple asi que dejen reviews onegai! :3

Aito:eso qe ¬¬

Rege: no mas queria decir u.u

Aito: contestar reviews mejor ¬¬

Rege: haii n.n!

Rena keyra: jejej lose tarde u.u pero no has oido la frase que dice mas vale tarde que nunca aquí se aplica :B espero que te guste

D-JK23: FELIZ CUMPLE como no esta listo el fic que te creare , pon este como un regalo de cumpleaños haiii n.n

Aquinno: jeje aquí esta espero no molestarte por que lo entregue tarde u.u y batalle mucho para hacer la continuación espero te guste este fic n.n

Mey lin: esa esa es la idea n.n hacer que se enamoren :B , sii lose llevandose recontra mal , espero te guste

Pifle princess: pues ya estamos sara-chan ;) eres mi lectora beta y te quiero por eso *o*! ya viste creo u.u espero y te haya gustado

Kuro-chan: nunca falla ;) estas en todos mis fic , te quiero bastante eres mi lectora favoritha :DD sii si me travo me puedes ayudar con lo juegos hai n.n

Katekyo1827R27X27 : ok .-. amo tu nombre! Es genial *¬*! Pues si reborn esta enojado , mira que cambiar de cuerpo con la persona que menos desea :DD de nada gracias a ti por leer espero te haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Rege: lose u.u me tarde mucho no hay perdón D:**

**Aito: la verdad que no –se cruza de brazos-**

**Lion: pero no fue por que estabas en segundas**

**Rege: rege-chan se fue a segundas de química por no estudiar bien u.u , asi que todo ese tiempo estuvo estudiando D: y haciendo un maldito portafolio D:! , TwT entiéndame!**

**Aito: lo que sea , di tus notas **

**Rege: hai u.u**

Nanana – diálogos

_Nanana – pensamientos _

Katekyou hitman reborn , no me pertenece n.n es mas para uso comercial quejas y reverencia favor de dejar un reviews :D

Parejas :

Hibari x tsuna

Yamamoto x gokudera

Reborn x lambo

Mukuro x byakuran

Otras mas :D

* * *

_**Regeryyentha scheiidl estudios: D**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**¡¿Qué demonios?**_

Este día no pudo ser peor, primero despierta en el cuerpo de la persona más temida de Namimori, segundo, su tutor aun estando en un cuerpo más débil que el suyo logro golpearlo, tercero, que se viera tan ridículo cayendo nuevamente por las escaleras y para terminar que la persona de dicho cuerpo, te hubiera visto y te estuviera matando con la mirada.

¡¿Este día no puede ser más perfecto?

Pensó con evidente sarcasmo, mientras sus ojos, ahora grises, temblaban ligeramente de miedo, hacia el castaño que se veía tan amenazante

—Herbívoro, voy a preguntarte esto solo una vez – su denotaba la amenaza implícita y en ese momento no necesitaba de una híper intuición para saber que Hibari se encontraba a un segundo de morderle hasta la muerte.

— ¿q-q-que? – el ahora ojicafé levanto una ceja, realmente se veía patético tartamudeando.

—dime ¿Qué paso? o te morderé hasta la muerte – el tono de voz que usaba era totalmente una amenaza.

—y-yo no sé nada – se empezaba a excusar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro rápidamente en una señal de total nerviosismo – ¡d-desperté y ya estaba así!, ¡eeeek!, ¡No me muerdas hasta la muerte! – cerro sus orbes plateados.

Hibari observo realmente sorprendido la actitud del castaño, aun en su cuerpo ese herbívoro le tenía miedo, sonrió arrogante, esa idea le había gustado.

— ¿H-Hibari-san? – pregunto el pelinegro inclinando levemente la cabeza, lo que provoco algo extraño en el pecho del castaño.

—aquí no hablaremos, párate de una vez y camina hacia el comité de disciplina, ahora – empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Y Tsuna suspiro, aun no entendía, se veía tan raro siendo tan indiferente además de frio y cabe mencionar que daba miedo.

-(-)-

Sus ojos verdes buscaban a un pequeño niño con traje de etiqueta, tenía que encontrar a la maldita vaca estúpida para que no hiciera con su cuerpo alguna estupidez como de costumbre.

—Yo soy Reborn, tu eres Reborn todos somos Reborn – escucho una pequeña voz cantarina, mejor dicho escucho su voz cantar…

Su aura demoniaca incremento, si esto era posible, esa vaca estúpida iba a morir por atreverse.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz espectacular… y abrió la puerta sin fijarse que era la del baño solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su cuerpo en la taza de baño, mientras se picaba su nariz y tenía a león convertido en rollo de papel.

—buajaja estúpido… ¿Lambo? – Pregunto – ¡¿porque eres el gran Lambo-san?

No dijo nada y busco entre las cosas del pelinegro, tal vez encontrarse algo con que aniquilar a esa estúpida vaca.

-(-)-

Los ojos verdes miraban al pelinegro más alto que él y sonrió un poco divertido, si se ponían a verlo de un modo, se veía algo lindo enojado y que Gokudera…estuviera en el cuerpo de él…

— ¡oye Gokudera! – Volteo para saber que lo estaba escuchando – dime cuando terminara este juego… — sonrió algo divertido mirando al ahora pelinegro

El de ojos pardos abrió los ojos completamente, ¿que acaba de decir?, que cuando terminara este juego…

Es idiota

Pensó fastidiado mientras comenzaba a caminar, tenía hambre y ese estúpido friki del beisbol estaba logrando que su mal humor aumentara.

— ¿Gokudera? – Lo empezó a seguir a una distancia considerable, sonriendo ante el aura amenazante que salía de su cuerpo – ¿a dónde vas?

—A comer… —contesto secamente – me muero de hambre y te llevo conmigo para ver que no hagas estupideces con mi cuerpo.

El peli plata sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cuello, aunque estuviera en su cuerpo, no sabía el por qué le causaba algo de ternura la rebeldía de sus ojos pardos.

Mientras el peli plata iba analizando las cosas y empezó a pensar comprar nueva dinamita para el idiota que se le haya ocurrido hacer esa estúpida broma, no se salvaría de su furia.

-(-)-

—Deja ver si entendí… —murmuro la chica con el parche en el ojo mirando antipáticamente a los únicos dos chicos consientes, pues el chico de los lentes y su compañero habían sufrido su furia al entrar y no era necesario pensar que se pondría a golpear su propio cuerpo.

El albino sonrió divertido, pero con un poco de nerviosismo, esa chica realmente era una fiera si se lo proponía, miro a sus compañeros inconscientes en el suelo y sonrió divertido.

Mientras el peli azul miraba divertido la escena, cuanta diversión podría a llegar tener de esto.

—Tu… - apunta al peliblanco – eres el chico de las ilusiones guardián de la niebla de Tsuna – el peliblanco asintió manteniendo su sonrisa — tu… — apunta ahora al peli azul – eres ese loco que quiso dominar al mundo en un futuro… — el chico asiente divertido

—Los chicos de aquí… — miro a los dos desmayados – son tus subordinados el chico perro y el otro antipático.

La única chica del grupo asintió tímidamente ante lo que dijo y fue ahí donde ambos se enternecieron con la escena, esa chica podía ser linda si dejaba esa obsesión que tenia por el arcobaleno y esa aura amenazante con la que acaba de entrar hace unos minutos.

—Y tú eres yo... – murmuro viendo a la chica y esta asintió – que rayos… —suspiro un poco fastidiado.

—lo que pensábamos hacer Mukuro-chan y yo – abrazo al peliblanco, ignorando la mirada mortal y la sonrisa sádica que había en su rostro – es fingir ser el otro… hasta que hayamos al culpable – sonrió totalmente cínico e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los presentes – será cuando pueda agradecerle este cambio.

—Entonces Chrome, tu y yo, fingiremos ser la otra — se dirigió a la chica que ahora poseía su cuerpo

—S-Si t-tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo Bianchi-san… — murmuro a la chica y esta sonrió divertida.

—Aunque… — dijo la del parche dudoso

—Aunque… — dijeron los presentes mirándola entretenidos

— ¡¿Cómo podre engañar a mi querido Reborn? — se sonrojo tocándose la mejilla – esto es justo una prueba de amor que nos pusieron a los dos – miro al cielo con una sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro – no te preocupes mi amado Reborn…derrotare esta adversidad para estar junto a ti, ni el destino, ni nada podrá separarnos – dice mirando al cielo totalmente decidida

—Bianchi-chan… — murmuro el peliblanco sonriendo algo divertido.

—kufufu ¿esta chica si sabe que esto no es una prueba del destino verdad? – pregunto y fue cuando cayó de cuenta que todavía estaba siendo abrazada por el peli azul – oya , oya – su voz se oía tenebrosa – mas te vale soltarme o disfrutare matarte

El peli azul solo sonrió divertido acercándolo aun más a él.

—Pero Mukuro-chan ahora que tenemos los cuerpos del otro, podremos conocernos mejor – le susurro al oído

—Calla… - murmuro viéndolo fastidiado, pero levemente sonrojado – será mejor que te guardes tus pensamientos y no pienses hacer nada con mi cuerpo – su sonrisa cínica no abandono su rostro.

Y la pequeña guardiana fue cuando cayó de cuenta y mirando la escena

Mukuro –sama y Byakuran-san peleando por cosas sin sentido, Bianchi-san estaba murmurando algo del amor que le tenía a Reborn-san… y miro a los dos chicos desmayados

Creo que esto será imposible pensó derrotada la guardián de la niebla.

-(-)-

— ¡Que te calles vaca estúpida! – se encontraba realmente fastidiado, con el pelinegro a su lado pegado a su brazo como sanguijuela, llorando desconsoladamente, era demasiado pensar, que él, el gran Reborn, consolaría a un ser inferior como él.

No lo había golpeado tanto, solo le dio con una que otra bomba para que aprendiera que con su cuerpo no hacia cosas estúpidas y el niño de cinco años se encontraba llorando por el pequeño susto que le había dado.

— ¡R-Reborn es un estúpido! – murmuro viéndolo con sus ojos negros y el chico afro apretó mas el café que tomaba, solo porque estaba en su cuerpo no lo golpeaba, si no ahorita estaría con su cara siendo ahogada por el retrete del baño.

—pero si tu eres Reborn… — dijo mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose por un leve momentos en los ojos negros llenos de inocencia.

—Yo soy Reborn... – miro sin entender al pelinegro y el chico de ojos verdes sonrió maliciosamente – si, acuérdate vaca estúpida, estábamos jugando ahora tú serás Reborn y yo seré… tú – dice no muy convencido de lo ultimo

—Esto es un juego y tengo que fingir ser el estúpido de Reborn – dice inclinando la cabeza

Es estúpido

Pensó fastidiado el de ojos verdes, ¿qué tanto podría batallar para entender eso?

—Sí… - dice fastidiado – tú serás yo y yo seré tú, si ganas te daré dulces de uva – dice enojado mirando a otro lado, sintiéndose como estúpido al estar hablando así con la vaca tonta.

Al chico del sombrero se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras "dulces de uva"

—Desde ahora me llamaras el gran Reborn-san – murmuro al cielo gritando y viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Sonrió por lo bajo, ese vaca estúpida cuando quería podía ser algo lindo…repite...solamente algo lindo.

Ahora solo debía encontrar una forma de volver a sus cuerpos, tenía una idea, pero no sabía si realmente funcionaria

Se encogió de hombros

Como sea…

-(-)-

— ¡¿A donde me llevas estúpido friki? – Grito el chico de ojos pardos al peli plata que lo llevaba arrastrando casi como media hora – ¡que me sueltes te digo! – se aparto de él, mirándolo molesto, ¿que se creía para arrastrándolo así por toda la ciudad?

El peli plata volteo a verlo algo inocente y sin entender el por qué el arrebato del menor.

—Gokudera… no querías comer – le dice mirándolo y el chico sintió algo golpetear su pecho - conozco un buen restaurante, ¡por aquí! — le dice volviendo a arrastrarlo de la mano, ignorando los recientes gritos, maldiciones, amenazas de muerte que lanzaba el pelinegro y las miradas confusas de las demás.

Este chico es idiota

Pensó fastidiado aun sintiendo el golpeteo en su pecho.

-(-)-

Sentía las miradas de todos los alumnos de Namimori, que lo miraban de la forma más extraña que pudiera haber, estaba en frente de ellos y como no hacerlo

¡SI EL TEMIDO PREFECTO, SEGUIA A DAME-TSUNA, CON LA VISTA TOTALMENTE BAJA Y EL RABO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS!

Pero parecía que al castaño no le molestaban las miradas hacia su persona, seguía cruzado de brazos, mientras fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

¿Qué haremos ahora…?

Pensó asustado, mirando un poco nervioso a todos los que lo miraban.

Fue ahí cuando sintió algo chocar contra él, bajo su vista encontrándose con una cabellera azabache y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban totalmente asustados.

Se extraño, que raro ni que hubiera hecho algo, para que la chica lo viera mal…ni que fuera…

Si, es cierto soy Hibari-san

Ahora, ¿qué rayos hacia?, la chica lo miraba totalmente asustado, rogando que no le hiciera nada y sinceramente no le haría nada, fue ahí cuando sintió unos ojos cafés que lo miraban o mejor dicho lo torturaban y pudo descifrar su mensajes en ellos

Más te vale que no hagas algo estúpido herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte

Hieee ¡E-Esta bien! , Lo hare, pero no más, ¡no me muerdas hasta la muerte!

Esa fue la mirada que le mandaba el pelinegro al castaño, haciendo que el ojicafe suspirara, estaba en su cuerpo como podía ser tan cobarde.

El pelinegro sonrió algo nervioso a la chica, haciendo que esta retrocediera, bien, no fue una buena idea…

—Tranquila los accidentes pasan… — le dijo con una sonrisa realmente tranquila haciendo, que la chica asintiera realmente nerviosa, pero con un leve sonrojo y todo en la escuela fue un silencio tranquilo, el temido prefecto…se estaba compartiendo amable…

Fue cuando el caos inundo la escuela.

—¡EL APOCALIPSIS!

— ¡HIBARI SE VOLVIO LOC0!

—MAMA VEN POR MI

— ¡KYAAAA~ HIBARI-SAMA SE VE TAN BIEN!

— ¡AUXILIO!

Fue cuando el pelinegro, dejo su sonrisa, para darse cuenta del caos que había provocado y la mirada gélida del que ahora poseía su cuerpo.

¡HIEEEE!, ¡LO ARRUINE, LO ARRUINE!, ¡AYUDENMEEE!

Pensó desesperado rogando que la mirada que le estaba mandando Hibari fuera de otra cosa y no por la acción que acaba de cometer

—Sawada Tsunayoshi… — murmuro con voz de total enojo y fue cuando el castaño comenzó a rogar a los cielos que encontraran su cuerpo

—A mi oficina ahora – se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción del comité de disciplina

Y ahí el castaño se dio cuenta del problema en el que se había metido.

- continuara en el capitulo 4 -

* * *

Rege: y es aquí que acaba todo n.n

Aito: casi no pasaste nada

Lion: lo mejor es para el final

Aito: eso que , se te pega lo idiota de baka reggae

Rege: a mi niño no le dices nada _

Aito: di tus agradecimientos

Rege:

Pero antes.

_¿Cuál será el plan de reborn?_

_Ustedes que se imaginan _

_¿Gokudera comera a gusto?_

_¿Tsuna morderá hasta la muerte a hibari?_

Aito: da tus malditas notas!

Rege: haii TwT

Agradecimientos

_**A Sara-chan : sin ellas la coherencia y ortografía de este fic no existiera :B**_

Lion: - tra un saco llenos de cartas – agradece Rege-chan n.n

Rege: bien!

**Nyanko1827**

Nyanko-chan Jejeje es un honor n.n de que te guste este fic *O* , y te hubieras puesto a rodar xDD vale no n.n , de echo O.O hay muchos que se divierten pero nolose :3 habran mas cosas :D solo esperen .-. a que venga la imaginación , espero seguir con tus expectativas y puedas seguir mandándome reviews.-

**Piffle princess**

Sara-chan , ahora si me espere *O* espero que te haya gustado el capitulo xDD

**Katekyo1827R27X27**

Gracias a ti por el reviews , jeje me alegra que te haya gustado mi capitulo , espero *O* seguir con tus expectativas.-

**kurotsuki-tania1827**

Tani-chan *O* ya cumpli! , waaa , me siento algo bien haber acabado por fin n.n , espero que te siga gustando y que hayas cumplido *O* y me dejes un reviews o te muerdo el brazo e_e?

**Tsukiomy Jk**

Onee-san *O* y alondra-chan D:! , no muerdas a Tsuna , gomen , gomen de que hayas cambiado de cuerpo con Tsu-chan pero la ley del espejo owo! , además me vale , me tardare todooooo el tiempo :D para divertirme y si quieres muerde a tsuna hasta la muerte pero de manera sensual –w- y nee-san sii tomalo como tu regalo ya que ese dia me tarde u.u

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy **

Ohh *O* me encanta tu nombre! ,se oye genial XD , y si lamento la tardanza pero no tenia imaginación e imaginarse a tsuna como hibari es enfermo pero adictivo –w-

**Ximena**

De echo *O* hay que hacer una carta a akira owo! Seria genial owo! *O*! , gracias no merezco tanto halagos –creo que son .-.- me da penita n/n

Rege: bien eso es todo! n.n ojala les haya gustado

aito: creo que les gustara...

Lion:seguro n.n

rege , aito , lion: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


End file.
